jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Devlin Dewe
:"I crave not power, nor titles, nor wealth, nor status. I only humbly ask you show respect to all life." :-Devlin Dewe Devlin Dewe was a servant of the light side of the Force, a Jedi, and an instructor at the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus. Quick to laugh and quicker to smile, his pleasant demeanor hid an iron will and deadly skill with a blade. Though technically a Jedi Master, Devlin rarely used his title and perferred to introduce himself as a Jedi Knight. Part of this was due to the fact that he thought a Jedi Master would be hounded by Senators and diplomats. Mostly, however, he did not use titles so that he would not be tempted by pride. =Biography= Early Life (5 BBY-4 ABY) Devlin Dewe was born on Cardooine. He spent his free time watching the mechanics and engineers work at the shipyards. His parents, David and Karie, were ordinary citizens, but his uncles, Chris and Kelan, were a member of the Jedi Order. Chris visited Cardooine when Devlin was 10 and sensed the Force within both Devlin and his brother Blaine. Chris took both of his nephews away from Cardooine and began their training in the Force. But not at a Jedi Academy, they hid from the Emperor and his dark crusade. Jedi Training (4 ABY-10 ABY) Many of the Jedi he trained with thought battle was the only way to survive and so trained him to value his lightsaber above all. But he never fully believed that line of doctrine, preferring Form Zero. He traveled from system to system with his uncle, never staying in the same place for very long. Devlin discovered a universe beyond Cardooine. With his brother, Devlin learned about the Force traveling to Outer Rim systems and, with his uncle's guidance, helped where he could. Under his uncle's tutelage, Devlin was becoming a fine Jedi. After a few years, Devlin's disagreements with the other Jedi increased. He did not agree with their lessons on battle. He sought peace as the first reaction to any conflict. But still learned what he could of the lightsaber forms. Leaving the Order (10 ABY-11 ABY) :"I didn't leave the Order, the Order left me." :-Jolee Bindo At the age of 16, their training incomplete, Devlin and his brother, Blaine, left their instructors. Devlin left his lightsaber behind. He felt that these Jedi had nothing more to offer him. He did not want a life of war. So, he returned to Cardooine. He became a starfighter mechanic and worked with Rebel Alliance shipyards on the A-wings produced on Cardooine. But that life didn't suit his brother. And Blaine soon left Cardooine in search of his own destiny. He wanted more than just ships and droids. He had experienced a larger world through the Force and wasn't about to let it go. After saving up enough credits to purchase an A-wing, Devlin followed his brother. Finding Blaine wasn't very difficult, the brothers had a special bond through the Force that let them track each other. Devlin picked up the trail on Tatooine and followed the bar fights and ale tabs to Corellia. Reunited with his brother at last, the two began staying out to all hours of the night, starting bar fights for fun, and hiding from their family's legacy. They traipsed around Hutt-controlled worlds, seeking out bounty hunters and mercenaries to fight. Eventually, they were discovered by a Sith Lord, who noticed their uncanny ability to fight their way out of any situation while together. The Sith Lord renewed their training in the ways of the Force. First Confrontation with the Dark Side (11 ABY-12 ABY) After a few months, Devlin began to notice a change in his brother, a change he did not like. Their teacher was instructing them to perform increasingly violent acts and even torture others. Blaine seemed to enjoy these tasks and even looked forward to them. Devlin, however, soon came to see the error of his ways. He did not like harming others weaker than himself. He realized he had only fought others with Blaine to keep his brother safe while Blaine fought to prove his strength. When Devlin confronted his brother about the disturbing changes, hoping to turn him from his dark path, Blaine shouted a flurry of curses at his once-beloeved brother. Unwilling to harm his brother, Devlin left. Blaine's curses echoing through his mind. But their instructor, Darth So'Doc, would not let Devlin leave so easily. The man Devlin had thought was a friend and mentor became his first real enemy. The duel was long and drawn out. At the end, both combatants were exhausted. Devlin was only saved because of his training with the Jedi. Their extensive repetition of lightsaber forms allowed Devlin to gain an advantage over his dark side teacher and cut off Darth So'Doc's left arm, his lightsaber arm, at the shoulder. The defeat of his master enraged Blaine, causing him to attack his own brother. Still unable to fight his brother, Devlin used a Force Push to trap Blaine behind some crates. Fleeing to the hangar bay, Devlin disabled the tractor beam and the shields and fled his secret prison. Piloting his A-wing at full throttle, Devlin left the Star Destroyer behind, jumping safely to hyperspace. Reuniting with the Order (12 ABY-13 ABY) Though he had severed all ties when he left Cardooine, Devlin returned, hoping to find his uncle. While searching for his family, he modified his A-wing. Upon learning that both Chris and Kelan had been killed the previous year, Devlin left Cardooine with his new astromech droid, R5-A4, in search of Jedi to help complete his training. His search eventually led him to Coruscant. He met with Jedi there who told him that the completion of his training was just a formality. They allowed him to take the Trials of Knighthood and then Knighted him with proper ceremony. His reunion with the Jedi was bittersweet as he greatly desired to find his brother once more. He left Coruscant, searching the galaxy for his lost brother, hoping his newfound power could convince Blaine to return to the light. Ossus and the Lost Brother (14 ABY-25 ABY) :"Do not demean the lifedebt." :-Zaalbar After a few years of fruitless searching, Devlin heard rumor of a Great Jedi Library on Ossus, a repository of all the knowledge the Jedi possess. He traveled to the desolate planet, hoping to find mention of Darth So'Doc. Unfortunately, nothing could be found. Blaming himself for his brother’s fall, Devlin isolated himself on Ossus, honing his skills in the forest, hoping to one day find his brother again. He left Ossus one day and traveled to Kashyyyk, hearing rumor of Sith massing there and perhaps beginning a new academy. Devlin hoped to find his brother there. Arriving on Kashyyyk, Devlin quickly realized it was no place for a Jedi. And could not sense his brother. He hastily prepared to retreat. But something stopped him. He knew he was needed, so he explored the nearby tree-dwellings. He came across a group of slavers taunting a captured Wookiee. Using the Force to stun them, Devlin released the Wookiee, Sallarnaa. She swore a life-debt to him and follwed him back to Ossus. He began training her in the ways of the Force while she taught him Shyriiwook and Thykarann. After many years of isolation, he forgave himself and Devlin and Sallarnaa emerged from their self-imposed exile to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. After the Yuuzhan Vong War Devlin eventually realized the Blaine had learned to block their Force connection and, after the war, returned to Vong-formed Ossus to study holocrons, hoping to counter this and restore their connection. Devlin became an instructor at the Praxeum, eventually taking over the title of Battlemaster. But, not wanting to call attention to his title and position, he only used it for official documents and ceremonies or when needed (often diffusing situations without resorting to violence). He used the dueling skills he honed fighting Yuuzhan Vong to help train others. It was here that Devlin met Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick, a local Ysanna, and a Grey Jedi. Together, they agreed to defend the planet from invaders. Ossus was attacked by a dark side entity known as His Divine Shadow. Devlin defeated Shadow, who was possessed by the spirit of Exar Khun, by exorcising the spirit. Sallarnaa, however, was killed in the confrontation by Callos, an associate of His Divine Shadow. Eventually, Devlin became friends with Kryst (the former Divine Shadow) and together along with Thomas K'lark, they peacefully kept the Yuuzhan Vong from claiming Ossus, though it was eventually revealed that they were there for Kryst. The Fight for Utapau :"I called Master Ikrit here, make sure you hide the drinks from him, Kushibans do not react favourably towards ale!! They get drunk just by smelling it." :-Nayru Karr, to Devlin Dewe at the pre-victory party over Utapau Devlin went to the aid of the Jedi when called. Traveling around the universe, he visited many worlds, including: Naboo, Manaan, Yavin IV, Utapau, and Alderaan. He was even a Council member at one point. His easy-going nature and calm patience helped others elect him to his seat. Utapau was once a Jedi world, but fell to the Sith and was held in an iron grip by Tanith and her followers. At one point, the Jedi controlled the space above the planet and were drawing up plans to invade and return Utapau to the Jedi. Devlin was there, helping. After some debating and deciding to postpone the attack, the Jedi held a party aboard Tantalus Ashla's Executor-class dreadnought, The Glory of the Jedi. Tantalus, Ander Tagira, and Nayru Karr were among those that joined in. During the party, Devlin offered Ikrit Loki a drink, even after Nayru warned him that Kushiban have very low alcohol tolerance. After Iktit sniffed a bottle of ale, his fur truned black and he began chasing his tail like a dog. Devlin began to understand Nayru Karr's warning and her attempts to conceal the libations. Only after the Kushiban went to greet Ander and plowed into the man's groin did Devlin realize the implications of too much alcohol. Though broken up by Tanith and warmongering Sith, it was later agreed to be one of the best parties ever. The following battle helped win the Republic a place on Utapau, but still left it in Sith control as a neutral planet. Serving the Jedi It was during this time that Devlin served the Jedi Council and was eventually elected a member of the Council. He was even brought into a secret organization of the High Councilors, the Jedi Covenant, where he met many of his closest friends. After the Jedi Council began to deteriorate due to in-fighting, arguing, and spies, Devlin joined Kwai-Ming's second attempt at unification, The True Jedi Remnant. But, as with most attempts to unify the Jedi, this one also faded. Through both, however, the Jedi Coveneat remained together and served the galaxy, until they too went their seperate ways. Brief Stint on Naboo Devlin traveled to the Council of Knowledge on Naboo and met an Iridonian named Kor'olath. While at the Council of Knowledge, Devlin stayed mostly near his room. Kor'olath had a room down the hall. Devlin would visit his very tall friend often and met the Zabrak's sister, Soresh, and uncle, Vashen Starcord. Devlin also met Kaytren Li, a Jedi Healer of some renown. Devlin eventually left Naboo, realizing that although peaceful and quiet, he missed the noise of Younglings and Padawans. But more than that, he missed teaching. Devlin's friendship with Kor'olath grew and Kor'olath even came to Ossus to instruct advanced students in Jar'Kai. Devlin traveled to Iridonia and even Tholatin to see his friend. After returning to Ossus, Devlin responded to a general message sent to the Jedi Council asking for help. Taking a shuttle to Manaan, Devlin spoke with the local Sith leaders and arranged for the release of a Jedi prisoner. Apparently, the young Padawan had inadvertantly dropped out of hyperspace over the hostile world and the local Sith immediately captured him. Through quick thinking and patient diplomacy, Devlin left Manaan with Dagnall in his shuttle. Infiltrating the Sith Devlin returned home and to his duties at the Praxeum. When a Sith fleet, led by Lord Davak and Brimstone Saber Windu performed a hit-and-fade, enslaving some of the locals, Devlin took it upon himself to retrieve them, as Jaecyn was busy at the time. With the help of Arn Menlas, Devlin devised a plan to free the stolen slaves. Devlin traveled to Bimmisaari to talk with Lord Davak, and buy slaves. Unfortunately, the man did not have Ysanna. Devlin bought as many as he could, however, and returned them to Ossus. Devlin learned that his brother had changed his last name, forsaking the Dewe legacy in favor of creating his own. Devlin then traveled to Kashyyyk, cloaking his light side presence with a dark side aura and traveling in a jet black E-wing, taken from one of Kor'olath's Force Stalkers, Jacob Erie. Masquerading as his brother, Blaine Gentry, and still searching for the lost Ysanna, Devlin became a member of Feral's Sith Academy within the Shadowlands. Before he was allowed to enter the academy, Devlin had to prove his worth. He dueled Phantom outside the academy. During the duel, Phantom threw a dagger at Devlin who caught it with the Force and hurled it back at Phantom. Phantom caught it with his chest. To end the duel, Phantom threw a boot at Devlin. The Jedi avoided the boot with ease, but when it hit a tree behind him, it exploded, knocking the Jedi forward and off his feet. The Kashyyyk Academy did not impress the Jedi. The members did not seem to act as a Sith should (or at least how Devlin was taught Sith act). And he incited the wrath of Lord Feral once (Feral slowed his heart and almost stopped it), but soon began learning from the Sith'ari (mostly the philosophies of the Sith). Devlin reunited with Vashen, who was now calling himself Lord Necrosis. Devlin, however, didn't get along with everyone and fought a few memebers, and along with his friend, Kor'olath, proceeded to cause mayhem within. They especially liked to tease Helius Ordo, mostly because it seemed the national past-time of the Sith there. Devlin became good friends with Ver'metus Okkinus Nor and Phantom while at the Kashyyyk Academy, though he could not find any trace of the lost Ysanna. When Kor'olath died, the Iridonian's Force Ghost gave Devlin his head spikes and the Jedi added them to his Sith costume. Eventually, Devlin left Kashyyyk, admitting that his search for the Ysanna slaves had ended. Though the Sith never discovered his deception, his return to Ossus was somber. His friend had been killed by a man both considered a friend and he hadn't located the stolen Ysanna. An Apprentice's Betrayal Once more, the Jedi tried to unify their Orders and Academies. This attempt culminated in the Modern Jedi Order. Again, Devlin joined, hoping to see peace restored to the galaxy and end the isolation of Jedi, including his own on Ossus. And again, Devlin was voted into a Councilor's seat. Back on Ossus, one of Devlin's most promising students was Mal Riso. Mal learned quickly and became a close friend to his master. After his knighting, Devlin sent Mal on missions across the galaxy. Mal became a member of the Ra Empire and soon began infiltrating the Sith on Ziost as a spy. Whether the task was too great for Mal or he was unprepared for the challenge, Mal soon began feeding his darker nature. On his return visits to Ossus, Devlin would comment on the change and try to restore the light to Mal. Mal informed Devlin of a planned strike on Mon Calamari and Devlin warned the Jedi there, promising to aid them in the battle. But Mal's intel was false. The Sith brought massive fleets to Ossus, hoping to conquer the planet and use the repository of knowledge for their own schemes. Devlin confronted Mal, now calling himself Darth Ruyn, near the Praxeum and the two began to duel. During the duel, Mal was redeemed and removed an amulet he said controlled him. After the battle, Ossus' fleets were in disarray and Sith troops were on the planet. Jedi forces held them at bay and Devlin challenged the leader of the Sith fleets to a duel for the planet. Soon after, the Sith dropped their attacks and left. And Devlin did not need to duel the leader. Mal Riso returned to the Jedi for a time before disappearing into his fortress to experiment and study. Shortly thereafter, a young Iridonian came to Ossus seeking to learn the ways of the Jedi. Under Devlin's careful eye, Zhan Vectivus began his training. Little did Devlin realize, at that time, how good a friend and Jedi Zhan would become. Serving the Jedi Again After the True Jedi Remnant faded from the galaxy, Devlin roamed without a Council. But it was around the time he helped turn Mal to the lightside that he heard rumors of another council starting up from Steffo Rancis and Dominus Lucius. This was the beginning of the Modern Jedi Order/Jedi Council. Though this too faded into memory. It was then that Devlin decided to remain a lone Jedi...until the Force called him to Coruscant. The Fall of Yavin IV When Yavin IV fell to Lord Havok, Devlin was surprised by a visit from Tebana Sor. They had become friends during his days on the Council. Her XJ-9 X-wing, the Stargazer II, dropped out of hyperspace badly damaged with Tebana barely conscious. Devlin commed his flagship, Dawn's First Light, a Nebula-class Star Destroyer, and with its tractor beam and the aid of Tebana's R2 unit, she landed safely in the hangar. Rushing to her aid, Devlin helped nurse her back to health. While she healed, she sent Devlin on a mission to deliver intel to Ander Tagira, the leader of the Yavin IV Praxeum. Devlin borrowed her X-wing and traveled to Anobis to meet with his old friend. They discussed many things, including the fate of Yavin and Tebana's health. Devlin let Ander return to Ossus in Tebana's X-wing. He had elected to stay behing, sensing his friend's worry. While on Anobis, Devlin spent time in meditation, but also met new people. Mostly from the Emerald Order. Eventually, Tebana sent a Tartan-class cruiser, the Brilliant Dawn, to pick up the stranded Jedi and return him home. The Apprentice Returns a Master :"Only a master of evil, Darth." :-Obi-Wan Kenobi Devlin had to fight his former Padawan, Mal Riso, a second time, but Mal was not corrupted by the amulet this time. Freeing Mal from the lure of power, he returned his friend to the light side. Mal admitted he had experimented on terentateks and planned to release them upon the Jedi. He and Devlin traveled through the undergound labrinth that was his laboratory, along with the Force Ghost of Negue Ragnos, and attempted to destroy his evil work. During the time while Mal was a Jedi again, a new man appeared on Ossus, Thrakk Valinor. He helped train Zhan. He even knighted the Zabrak. Mal's corruption allowed him to linger on Ossus and he even fought Devlin and Zhan. Mal was more than a Force Ghost, but less than physically alive. After his defeat, Zhan destroyed the amulet and Riddick blasted Mal's laboratory and fortress with an orbital bombardment. Eventually, Zhan left Ossus to adventure on his own. Devlin understood. A school is no place for a young Jedi. He sent out the young Zabrak on his Jedi trials. A more practical version than something done in a temple, or so Devlin thought. And it helped him move forward from his master's betrayal. When Zhan returned to Ossus, he brought with him his apprentices, Kate and Attvokka, and a student named Adoc Gorre. Eventually, Adoc fought Zhan. The Zabrak Jedi defeated his friend and apprentice, but did not kill him. Mandalorian Takeover :Rhitta: "Attention, Jedi of the planet, the Mandalorians are here, prepare yourselves." :Devlin: "Wanderer, you're here to invade?" :Rhitta: "Indeed, I hold no ill will towards the Jedi of this planet, however, orders are orders." :-Wanderer and Devlin, shortly before the Battle of Ossus. The peace on Ossus didn't last forever. An event took place that not only disrupted Devlin's training with Syla, but also his daily life and the tranquility of his beautiful world. When a fleet of warships dropped out of hyperspace led by a man Devlin thought to be his friend, Wanderer, the Jedi was at first confused. Then, he felt betrayed. Why would his friend attack? For honor? Was it honorable to attack friends forsaking allies? If that was the Mandalorian version of honor, Devlin wanted no part of it. He would fight to defend his adopted home. It seemed betrayal was a lesson that would follow Devlin his whole life. Ossus was conquered by the Mandalorians at the beginning of a Galaxy Wide War and Devlin challenged the then Mandalore Blackhawk to a duel. Originally, the duel was accepted, but the time consuming effort of running a war made meeting in the ring impossible. Devlin secretly kept his fleet in orbit around the moon of Mim while it constructed repairs and refits. His troops hid in the jungle while Devlin waited, planning the exact moment when he would start his guerrilla campaign. But that time never came. The Jedi sent diplomats to help win back Ossus peacefully. The negotiations were halted, however, when Thrakk Valinor fell to the dark side and attempted to rid Ossus of Mandalorians on his own. After Thrakk's defeat by Zhan, Plu Or'dinii allowed the Jedi to return, but only if the Mandalorian Empire kept control of Knossa. The Jedi and the Mandalorians came to an agreement thanks in large part to the help of Plu Or'dinii. Though the Mandalorians had conquered the planet, they mostly stayed out of Jedi affairs and remained holed up in Knossa, not that Devlin minded. His only concern was for his students. It was a good thing Devlin stayed behind. A young man named Talon Frost woke within the ruins of the Jedi Praxeum confused and alone. He sought out any who could help. Fortunately, Devlin was still on Ossus and led the young Padawan safely into the jungle. Brief Stint on Rodia Devlin left Ossus and traveled to Arkania to help an old friend. Kwai-Ming was brought back from the Netherworld by a ceremony devised by Arhiia Concordia. Many Jedi gathered to help the old master return to face his nemesis, Feral. After his return to a clone body, Kwai was determined to fight Feral and helped found a coalition of Jedi. As part of this alliance, Devlin knew of the plans. The group went their separate ways to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Before they could attack Mygeeto, however, a group of Jedi, including, Ming, Arhiia, Devlin, Kel'Al Raganella, Vihn Qel-Droma, and others were called by the Force to Coruscant. After the Force called him to Coruscant to meet with fellow Jedi, Devlin traveled to Rodia to learn more about the Free Jedi Order. While on Rodia, he met Oraltor Nadon and Brulax Ruso. He hoped to discern their interest in joining with other Jedi in a loose affiliation and become allies in the war against the Sith. Unfortunately, his visit was cut short by a message from his apprentice and his assitant droid, CZ-9. Talon was concerned about a dark presence in the Great Jedi Library and the droid was concerned with his master's long absence. Returning to Ossus, Devlin discovered Judicar had returned home once more and Devlin met a man named Saurn. Saurn was the one Talon was concerned about, but when Devlin arrived at the Library, he discovered the bombs were fake and spewed only confetti. Saurn collapsed while with Judicar and was brought to the Jedi Praxeum's medical bay. There, he met with Devlin and Zhan and told them that a Sith spirit fought with him for control of his body. Devlin and Zhan devised a plan to free Saurn. Zhan used a technique he honed while fighting his friend, Thrakk. He helped Saurn fight the Sith within and expel the spirit. While Zhan held the evil spirit, calling itself Saga, and kept it from escaping, Jaecyn used Force Light to expel the Force ghost from Ossus and destroy it. Devlin gave his Force energy to help bolster first Zhan's hold on the spirit and then to give Jaecyn more power in his attack. After the fight, Devlin carried an unconscious Zhan to the medbay and returned Saurn's weapons. Saurn left Ossus, but left his lightsaber in Devlin's custody. The weapon still had the presence of the dark sider in it until it was destroyed. It was during this time that Arhiia bought Ossus from Mandalore and the New Republic lost Coruscant to the forces of the Iron Fists. The United Jedi Alliance :Dunta: "I thought to be a Jedi we must protect those that need protecting. While we sit here, debating over a war that has nothing to do with use, millions of people are dying. They may not be our people, but you come here, into our chambers, and have the Audacity to say we are not Jedi?" :Arden: "We must try and show them the error of their ways, now I also know that most of them see nothing more than the power they have aquired, if their follows can be peruaded to lay down their arms and go quietly, an all out war can be avoided, leaving only us and the Sith to finish it... if we can accomplish that, the only lives we will be risking are our own, I for one can live with that, as I have layed down my life for others since I was a small boy, I have seen travesties some of you can never begin to imagine, so when i say we must find a peaceful solution I mean it, i do not want to endure another war..." :Vandar:"Yes, you are right and we must wait as we are Jedi must use all the tools we have. Most of all in this situation our wit." :Arhhia: "We will be facing another Clone war if we decide to sit idly by or just attempt to arrest these Dark Siders for they will just laugh in our faces then murder us. Purge the galaxy completely of Jedi once and for all! Simply because we could not make up our minds...." :Devlin: "Whether we fight or defend, let us do it with the Sith, not each other." :Kel'al: "THIS ARGUING MUST STOP. ...I walk the path of a Jedi Guardian: While skilled in diplomacy, I do not fear war. I willingly lay down my life for those who cannot defend themselves." :-Dunta Coral, Arden Brandwyn, Vandar Winsome, Arhiia Concordia, Devlin Dewe, and Kel'al Raganella, arguing over the best course of action for the Jedi to follow. After Arhiia freed Ossus from the Mandalorians, a few Sith from the Iridonian Sith Academy decided they would bring a fight to the Jedi there. The leader, Hawkeye was Zhan's brother. In a duel, Zhan wounded his brother, cutting off the Sith's legs. The surviving Sith left in a hasty attempt to give medical attention to their fallen leader. Soon after their departure, Devlin received a comm message from Vandar Winsome disclosing the location for the second meeting of the United Jedi Alliance, Corellia. Unfortunately, Devlin was still needed on Ossus as the Sith threat was lingering. Or so the Jedi thought. So he went via holo image. He would have preferred to visit the Corellian Jedi Academy, but a Jedi cannot always get what he wants. The meeting started off well, until the topic of Korriban came up. The Jedi were divided how to proceed. Fresh from the battlefield, Arhiia would not tolerate claims that she acted hastily or un-Jedi-like. None of the gathered Jedi wanted war, but some thought it best to end the Sith reign on Korriban for the greater good. Instead of taking sides on the volatile issue, Devlin tried to mediate and get both sides to take a step back and view things from the other perspective. Ultimately, the meeting was broken up because of a disturbance on Coruscant. Some of the Jedi present left immediately to deal with the Sith created creatures. Devlin was left wondering if the Jedi would ever truly unite. The Corellian Jedi Order :"When I first recreated the Guardians of the Jedi Order they were not intended to be their own Order as many of you know I have been pushing strongly for unity amongst the Orders." :-Arhiia Concordia After Hawkeye's death, a few of his apprentices returned to Ossus to exact revenge on the Jedi who killed him. Needless to say, Devlin would not stand idly by and watch as Zhan fought. So he helped his friend and former pupil. Once the Sith were driven off, Devlin and the other Jedi hastened to repair the damage done to the Praxeum. It was then that Talon asked his Master to explore the other Jedi academies. Devlin consented. And the pair left Ossus on a Katarn-class boarding shuttle and made their way to Corellia. As fate who have it, Zhan arrived on Corellia soon after they did with a new Padawan, Kale Mefist; though bother were hurt. Devlin and Talon explored Coronet City before entering the Corellian Jedi Academy where a meeting of Jedi Masters was taking place. They were led around the city by a young Padawan, Theomiir Starstrider. He told them about the history of the five sisters and was most helpful. Without him, the tourists would have had a hard time navigating through the city or findign the Jedi Academy. Devlin also ran into Kay'Li Raganella who was chaperoning two young children, presumably twins, Airen and Saphira. Though he had only met one or two Arkanians before, he had visited Arkania when he helped restore Kwai Ming to his body and these twins had a slight Arkanian look about them. After traveling by hovertrain, Devlin entered the academy and met an old Kushiban Jedi Master, Shifu. Though very old and perhaps a little senile, Shifu proved to be a wise friend. He helped the Ossan Jedi in their few floundering minutes staring in the entrance hall. Shifu called the administrator, Anya Sel to greet the pair. She had a wonderful memory and seemed to recognize Devlin. He took an instant liking to her. She had a knack for faces and helped him find his old friend. Unbeknownst to the pair, they were followed into Training Room #1 by an old friend of Talon's, Galen Ryce. Talon and Galen enjoyed their reunion and Devlin was summoned to a meeting of Jedi, given the message by R5. He quietly made his way out of the room and to the Council Chambers. The purpose of the meeting was to discuss the possible merger of the Jedi Order, a topic Devlin had seen broached countless times with varying degrees of success. To him, the Jedi were on the brink of unification already, united by the Force and by common ideals. In his mind, the meeting should just be a formality. But in practice, he knew differently. He had seen these meetings and even unified Jedi councils dissolve because of arguments over symmatics and bruised egos. Still, he went and listened and hope welled up in his heart that the Jedi spread across the galaxy might be unified. Dunta Coral was named Grandmaster of the merger between the Corellian Jedi Order and the Guardians of the Jedi Order. The Belkadan Jedi Academy also united with the two groups. The Yavin IV Praxeum had more to discuss and consider before joining. But Devlin remained confident they would join, even after the rash actions of a young Corellian Jedi and a young Yavin Jedi. Master Dav Man'Sell didn't seem like the type of person who would let personal grudges keep him from helping the Jedi unite; in fact, Devlin wondered if the Yavin Battlemaster even held grudges. On Corellia, much was decided, but much was also left to do. With the meeting over, Devlin returned to Talon and Galen, who were waiting for him in Training Room #1, along with Zhan and Kale, who were having a sparring lesson. He entered the room pondering Arhiia's words, not about unification, but her slip that she had children. Devlin was convinced he had met them just hours before. Indeed, the Force had worked in strange and mysterious ways. Shortly after Devlin returned, Steffo Rancis entered the room and offered to spar with Talon. The Padawan was eager to take the Jedi Knight up on his offer and test his knowledge of Soresu. Devlin watched both sparring matches with interest. And often found himself trying to watch both Steffo and Talon and Zhan and Kale at the same time. He regretted not having a holovid record them so he could study them later. Crafting a Council :"Friends, this is an important day for us, and we need to get this started. At the moment, all we have is a common goal, a grouping of our councils and academies. It is with this idea in mind that I feel we need to focus on how to reach that goal. ... So, how do we start a council? How do we unite a group of Jedi that up until very reasently have butted heads at every turn? I ''do not want nominations for the council now, I want us to expand on the idea of how to create this council."'' :-Dunta Coral While still on Corellia with Talon, Devlin recieved word of a meeting with Grandmaster Coral on Coruscant to discuss the unification of the Jedi further. In attendance were Serrin Roma, Mike Frantz, Vandar Winsome, Aerandir Calmcacil, Arhiia Concordia, Sto-Kino Solers, and the Grandmaster himself. Many ideas were tossed around at the meeting, including what sort of postions and representation were needed on the Council. The meeting ended with the group conculding that a council needed to be created. One made up first by delegates from the Jedi academies throughout the galaxy who would then chose who the other members of the Council would be. Life Continues on Ossus :"Adventure, heh, excitement, heh. A Jedi craves not these things." :-Yoda Though he still hoped to find his brother one day, Devlin's daily life remained the same for many years. He trained Younglings, Padawans, and Jedi Knights in the ways of the Force, all the while honing his own skills. :"For a hermit, I am surprisingly well known." :-Devlin Devlin formed friendships with and met many Jedi and Grey Jedi during his travels and his time on Jedi Coucils including: Aron Kellemann, Aalia Ra, Vandar Winsome, Ander Tagira, Tebana Sor, Ikrit Loki, Tantalus Ashla, Kel'Al Raganella, Sora Nu, Kwai-Ming, Kirst Ohran, Steffo Rancis, Arcanus Sunstrider, and Arhiia Concordia. He continued to fight and protect Ossus along with Jaecyn Riddick. Defending it from Sith and Dark Jedi alike. And even fighting along side Sith sometimes. After one such battle, Devlin and Negue sat and enjoyed a few victory drinks along a lake shore. After that, Negue sent Tarisian ale to Ossus almost weekly. =Personality and traits= Devlin loves to joke around. And will even do it during duels. He is easy-going and relaxed. Slow to anger and quick to praise. He has a kind word after every lesson with a student. He is patient and handles stress very well, knowing just how to relieve a stressful situation. Thoughtful and helpful, Devlin puts the needs of others before his own. Devlin is keenly aware of the dark side, thanks to his brother's fall and his own near fall. He constantly tries to compensate for what he fears is a weakness that runs through his blood. He worries that his brother's fall will be easily copied by himself if he isn't careful. That is why he is unwilling to give up on even the most lost of Jedi or the darkest of Sith. He has to believe their is hope, otherwise what chance does he have if he falls? And what chance does he have of redeeming his brother? A highly skilled duelist and a blade master, Devlin Dewe is a fierce opponent and a fiercer friend. He is quick to joke and quicker to laugh. A loyal companion and true Jedi Knight, he would rather settle a dispute over drinks or with a funny quip than with a lightsaber. Devlin does not seek power or authority, he rarely uses his real titles, preferring to be known as a Jedi Knight. He swore he would not be on the Jedi Council because he did not want to get embroiled with the pettiness of Senators. But when called upon, he could not refuse. Fortunately, he was not placed on the High Council and only had to deal with Senators infrequently. =Powers and abilites= Lightsaber training Devlin has learned all seven forms, the three rings of defense, and the three styles of the New Jedi Order: fast style, medium style, and strong style. He teaches Shii-cho to his Younglings. He prefers to use Form Zero but when he has to, he employs his own modified style of Makashi and mixes it with his modified Ataru. Even occasionally employing Vaapad, which he learned from a holocron found in the Great Jedi Library. He has even practiced Trakata, but rarely employs it, keeping it as a surprise for those who would foolishly threaten his students. Though he was never formally trained in Sokan, he has used his environment to his advantage effectively on many occassions. Fighting Stances Devlin uses various stances while dueling but has modified the traditional Ataru and Makashi stances to better suit his needs. When using Ataru, Devlin stands in a semi-croutch with his feet shoulder-width apart with the left foot slightly forward and the right slightly back. He holds his left hand out in front of his body and his right behind him, extending his lightsaber back and to the left in a reverse grip. When using Makashi, Devlin stands with his knees slightly bent, his feet perpendicular to each other, right foot pointing toward his opponent, and shoulder-width apart, and with his body rotated so he presents a smaller target. He holds his lightsaber in his right hand and his arm partially extended in a midguard. Force Abilites Though a battlemaster, Devlin does not strictly adhere to fighting with a lightsaber only. In fact, he has even instructed his Padawans in the ways of the Force and not just lightsaber combat. *Force Absorb/Energy Absorb Though not an inherent ability of Devlin's like Nejaa Halcyon, Devlin has trained with this ability extensively and it has become second nature to him. He has learned to use it so well that he may even be able to absorb the energy of a lightsaber. Devlin can, for example, absorb Force energy as well as blaster bolts. *Force Speed Not quite the master of speed that Jaden Korr was, Devlin has reached 200% of normal speed before. *Battle Precognition Used almost exclusively during a duel or while fighting troopers, Devlin's Battle Precognition allows him to visualize his opponent's move just before it happens. Allowing the Jedi a slight advantage while defending. *Telekinesis Mostly, Devlin uses Push and Pull, though he's been known to use a Force Wave on occasion. *Force Protection *Force Concealment/Cloak Devlin can conceal his physical body, his alignment in the Force, or even his Force presence either masking it completely or partially. *Shatterpoint Devlin's skill in Shatterpoint is very similar to precognition. He experiences a moment of instant clarity or complete understanding, knowing exactly what he needs to do to achieve his desired goal. Whether he does it or is successful is a different matter. *Breath Control *Force Jump *Force Valor *Force Deflection *Force Healing Devlin can place himself in a healing trance or, if in a pinch, can quickly heal minor wounds almost completely or moderate to major ones enough to allow himself to continue in a fight. His skill to heal others is only fair, but can be enhanced when he absorbs energy. =Equipment= Clothes Brown Jedi robes, tan tunic and tan pants, and a white shirt underneath. Kor'olath's head spikes as a necklace. The horns are coated with a poison created by Kor'olath that has no antidote and will not wear off of the horns. Usually not worn, but kept safe. Lightsaber A single-bladed lightsaber with a hand-and-a-half hilt and a viridian colored blade. Lightsaber Crystals Though only employing 3 crystals at a time, including his color crystal, Devlin had more. *Viridian *Sigil *Upari *Opila =Duelists Faced= To help improve his skills, he entered dueling tournaments, sparred, and fought against many opponents, though he has not won them all, he has learned from them. Here is the list of players he has faced in alphabetical order: *Ander :Took place on Naboo, in Theed. :Highlight: Ander fell off a bridge and Devlin used the Force to help the man land safely, continuing their duel. *Dace Concordia :Took place high above Imperial City on Coruscant. :Highlights: Iniquitous slammed Devlin into a bus. Devlin tried to telekinetically drive half a dozen airspeeders into the pair. *Darth Masacre :Took place on Ossus, at the entrance to the Praxeum. :Highlights: Masacre tried to use Maelstrom and Deadly Sight on Devlin. *Helius Ordo (as Blaine) :Took place within the Kashyyyk Sith Academy. *His Divine Shadow :Took place on Ossus. :Highlights: Devlin banished the spirit of Exar Kun from Kryst, beginning their friendship. *Judicar Kantari :Took place on Rattatak, near a cliff-side dwelling. :Highlights: Devlin absorbed Judicar's Force Crush, momentarily stumping the man. *Kel Sentriss :Took place on the streets of Taris' Upper City. :Highlights: Since dueling is illegal on Taris, a patrol tried to break-up the fight. *Kor'olath :Took place in a rocky canyon. :Highlights: Devlin cut off Kor'olath's ear and the Iridonian regrew it immediately. *Lord Targus :Took place on Felucia in the Sarlaac's belly. *Mal Riso :Took place on Ossus. :Highlights: Devlin returned his apprentice to the light side for a time. *Mike Frantz :Took place aboard the [[w:c:Starwars:Tantive IV | Tantive IV]]. :Highlights: Devlin threw his lightsaber at Mike, who caught it with the Force. Devlin continued to duel without a weapon while Mike had two lightsabers. *Phantom (as Blaine) :Took place in the Shadowlands on Kashyyyk. :Highlights: They played catch telekinetically with Phantom's knife until Phantom allowed it to stab into his chest. Phantom threw his boot at Devlin, who ducked, and it exploded behind him. *Pyros :Took place in the underwater city of the Gungans on Naboo. :Highlights: Pyros attempted to electrocute a soaked Devlin. Devlin rode a fish into Pyros. *Queen Mother San Braeden :Took place at the Boob, a bar on Thyferra. :Highlights: San kicked Devlin in the balls. When Devlin blocked San's Force Lightning with his lightsaber, the lightning scattered around the bar, igniting the alcohol. *Romulus Aran :Took place on Ossus. *Sanat Vos :Took place on Vaathkree. :Highlights: Devlin was encased in a block of ice. *Thrakk :Took place on Ossus. *Valandil :Took place in the droid producing facility on Geonosis. :Highlights: Devlin discovered The True Assassin was his old friend Tantalus Ashla. They completely destroyed the facility, each barely escaping. The two stabbed each other with their lightsabers, but Devlin was able to absorb the energy and heal the pair. *Valkro Thundara :Took place on Korriban in the Valley of the Dark Lords. :Highlights: Valkro attempted to crush Devlin with a pillar, but R5-A4, played a song over the comm, waking Devlin enough that he rolled over and just missed getting squashed. *William Reign :Took place place in a very ornate dueling hall fashioned after ones that have been around for thousands of years. The floor was lacquered, rich brown wood. Elegant banners hung from the walls. The room was light by fantastic chandeliers which hung from the ceiling. The measurements of the room were 15m x 10m x 10m...the Makashi arena in the Tournament of Masters. :Highlights: Reign used Teräs Käsi and kicked Devlin in the chin. Devlin restrained his attacks so he would not cut his opponent's limbs off. Reign had no such regard for Devlin's limbs. =Behind the Scenes= Devlin Dewe entered the Universe in October 2007 the first day it opened and starting roleplaying on Ossus immediately. Devlin has been around a while and done a lot, but recently, he's taken to staying on Ossus. He prefers the quiet solitute. What can I say, sometimes you just get busy and the RP'ing falls to the wayside. His name, pronounced Dev lynn Dew way (Dev’lin Dōō’ā), actually comes from a combination of the names: Christopher, Kelan, and David, the three Dewe brothers. The E and I from Christopher, the L and N from Kelan, and the D and V from David. I changed my mind, thinking that RP'ing 3 characters would be too difficult and confusing (without creating alternate accounts) so I combined them. Devlin is part Han Solo, part Corran Horn, part Qui-Gon Jinn, part Kit Fisto, and part Tycho Celchu, but mostly original. The events before Devlin joins in the Yuuzhan Vong war are backstory. Everything after that happened in either Universe 1.0 or 1.5. I only put in the names of the apprentices that Devlin trained who are/were PCs. That is why no master is listed; he has yet to have a master in 1.0 or 1.5. Equals and friends, yes, but no true master. Been under the command of others in battle, but hasn't had a PC teacher of the Force or lightsaber combat with a relationship that could be considered Master-Apprentice. Devlin tends to prefer duels since I tend to avoid fleet battles (since they mostly end up as Out of Character arguments, especially in the latter stages of 1.0). Devlin's Makashi fighting stance is based off of the traditional stance employed in foil fencing. His Ataru stance is simliar to that of Galen Marek; though I used it before I ever saw or played the game, The Force Unleashed. An interesting side note, and completely coincidental, in the 2002 movie, The Tuxedo, Jason Isaacs' character is named Clark Devlin and Jennifer Love Hewitt's character is named Del Blaine. =Achievements= Achievements earned while RP'ing in 1.0 and 1.5. *"A Story Is Worth a Thousand Posts" *"Are you sure?" *"armor is good" *"Do-gooder" *"did I just win?" *"eyes of the devil" *"Fate of the Void" *"For a red dawn!" *"Go for the Gold" *"golden tongue" *"Have a KAZ on me" *"I have the death sentence on 12 systems." *"i'm going down" *"I started doing homework and I ended up on JvS." *"It fits perfectly." *"Me? ... a Master? ..." *"NOOOOOOO" *"oops...maybe that wasn't a good idea" *"See, all better" *"Someone had to do it" *"That's not true! That's impossible!" *"The Buried Past" *"This is where the fun begins!" *"time flies" *"Tommy and Gina" *"Voyeurism" *"Wait, who, what?" *"What I said was..." Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Weapon Master Category:Humans Category:Males